Zant's Helmet
|use = Head armor worn by Link Makes Link Unfreezable |eagainst = }} Zant's Helmet is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a piece of head armor that Link can wear. Zant's Helmet is a thematic body armor for Link, inspired by Zant's helmet in Twilight Princess. It can be obtained upon "The Champions' Ballad" DLC pack 2 installation. It is located in an EX Treasure Chest buried on a small island between two dead trees in the swamp in the north section of Tobio's Hollow in the Dueling Peaks Region. Similar to the Thunder Helm's immunity to Lightning, Zant's Helmet gives Link the Unfreezable effect which is normally aquired via the upgradeed "Snowquill" Armor set as a set bonus. Unfreezable makes Link immune to freezing though he will still be vulnerable to Cold as Zant's Helmet does not provide any Cold Resistance. However Zant's Helmet is useful as it can be obtained early on as part of the DLC and can be used to protect Link from freezing attacks in areas that lack cold temperature but contain enemies with freezing weapons or attacks. Additionally Link can wear it with other clothing while the Snowquill Armor set must be properly upgraded and worn as a set to receive the bonus. It is useful for acquiring Dragon Parts from Naydra as it protects Link from the ice that coats Naydra's body and freezes Link involuntarily unless he is "Unfreezeable". According to the side quest relating to it as well as Misko's EX Journal 2, the helmet was originally located at Hyrule Castle as part of a collection of historical significant outfits, but the great bandit Misko stole it during the Great Calamity and hid it on the island in the Bottomless Bog south of the Dueling Peaks in the northern portion of the valley of dead trees known as Tobio's Hollow. Ironically Midna's Helmet was also part of the same collection of historical clothing as Zant's Helmet which was also stolen by Misko along with several other priceless articles of clothing collected by the Royal Family of Hyrule. However its description implies that Zant's Helmet is not the original helmet worn by Zant suggesting it is merely a historic replica of the Usurper King's Helmet. It also lacks the original's mouthguard thus making it look like Zant's Helmet with the mouthguard retracted. Stats Other appearances Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends Zant's Helmet is a helmet-shaped Mask worn by the Usurper King Zant and his Gold Material drop in Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends. Origin ]] Zant's Helmet is based on the unnamed retractable helmet worn by Zant in ''Twilight Princess. During the development of the game, Zant's helmet was modeled after a bamboo shoot. See also * Midna's Helmet * Thunder Helm * Usurper Crown Category:Masks Category:Headwear Category:Materials Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild quest items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild DLC Category:Damage Reduction Items